


Stuck In Our Ways

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [137]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hardships, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, homebirth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve has a baby.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 3





	Stuck In Our Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Steve and Billy tried six times and last night was their seventh. 

Lucky number seven to get pregnant. 

Hopefully it worked. 

Steve’s been really wanting to have a baby and ever since they found out he was fertile and able to carry a baby, he and Billy have constantly tried to make a baby. It was hard work but they both hoped this time something actually happened.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

Steve tapped his leg nervously as he waited for the test to show its results. He sat on the edge of the bathtub just thinking if this was it or if it didn't work. Once his phone timer went off, he jumped up and took the test in his hands running out of the bathroom.

"Billy!" He shouts into the hall.

"What?! Did it come back positive?" Billy asked, running to his husband. 

"I didn't look yet. I want to do it together...But, if I'm not pregnant we could always adopt right?" Steve asked, fumbling with his fingers. 

"We could do whatever you want, babe, just as long as you're happy." Billy reminded with a smile.

"God I love you!" Steve slammed their lips together and gave his husband a rather heated kiss. "On three we look." He says and gets a nod from his husband. “One, two, three.” 

Steve held out the test for them both to look his eyes travelled down and almost lost his breath. He looked up at Billy with tear filled eyes.

"Oh my god!" He screamed, jumping in his husband’s arms. "I'm pregnant! It worked! It actually happened. They were finally going to have a baby. "Billy! We're gonna be parents!" He shouted to his partner. 

"I know princess!" Billy smiled, wrapping his arms around his husband kissing him again.

Finally, they’re gonna get the baby they’ve always wanted.

**-Many Months Later-**

Any day now for their little peanut was going to be hers. 

She was almost a week past her due date and Steve’s been waiting for something to happen. Although today, he has been experiencing some slight contractions, she may actually come and not continue to mess around with her momma. 

He and Billy were downstairs laying on the couch, Steve was curled up on his side the best he could because of his large belly in the way, when he felt her move and shift downwards causing wetness to grow in between his legs. 

The couch grew wet and Steve gasped realizing what had just happened.

"Babe, my water just broke." 

Billy looks over at his husband with a smile, “So she’s finally coming?” He was rather nonchalant about it, a lot more relaxed than Steve expected.

“Guess so.” Steve replied and leaned into a kiss with his husband. “Can you help me get cleaned up first?” 

“Of course.” 

Billy got off the couch then helped his husband up, seeing the wet stain on the cushions. He chuckled at the mess and shook his head going to get some towels for now then helped Steve up to their room so he could change.

While Steve was sitting on the bed in a clean pair of sweats, he watched his husband make sure they had everything for the birth. They had gone all out ordering as many birth supplies as they could just to be safe. 

Steve couldn’t help but smile as his husband was mentally checking off that everything was there and ready to be used. 

“Hey, Billy?” 

“Hmm?” Billy turned and went over to his pregnant husband. 

“This could take hours so why don’t we just try to relax and enjoy what we can now before it gets intense later.” 

“Okay.” He sighs and presses a firm kiss to Steve’s lips before joining his husband on the bed, settling on some rom-coms to get them through the day. 

**\---**

Billy had made his way into the bathroom and could see the outline of his husband’s silhouette through the glass. "How you doing baby?" He asked. 

Steve was in the shower letting the hot water run down his back and relieve some of the pressure. He’s been in labor all night and the mere hours of the morning were upon them.

"Alright.” He replied. “She's dropped lower so I should be ready to push soon." He then groaned from another contraction. He leaned forward and rested his head on the wall, swaying back and forth. It hurt so bad.

"Just breathe Steve. You're doing so well baby." Billy’s words meant everything to him. 

Steve took all the support and focused it into getting their baby girl here.

He soon moved out of the shower and into their room for his final transition of labor.

"Babe, can you please go get the towels and everything else? I think I'm ready to push. I'm feeling more pressure than before." 

"Okay, I'll be right back." Billy kissed Steve’s forehead and walked away to go gather everything they’ll need. 

"Okay baby girl. It's almost time to get you here. Momma is going to work his hardest to get you out so please just bear with me." Steve spoke to his large belly and splayed one hand over it. He rubbed all over feeling her little movements and kicks.

Billy returned and placed everything next to them on the bed, having it all prepped and ready for their girl when she makes her appearance. 

Steve had silent tears leaving his eyes because the closer they got, the more scared he became. He kept taking deep breaths trying to relax his nerves.

"You ready honey?" Billy asked, rubbing Steve’s lower leg.

"Mhm." Steve nodded and got into position to push.

When the contraction came, Steve pushed down hard feeling all his muscles clench together while Billy quietly counted to ten for him. At the sound of ten, he let it out and pushed again grunting loudly this time.

"Good job baby. I can see the top of her head. Take a few quick breaths and push when you're ready." Billy said. Steve listened and relaxed for two seconds before pushing again. "Go, go, go. Come on baby! She's so close!" He encouraged

Steve grunted again and released his push, laying back against the pillows behind him. 

"She's coming every time you push, baby. Just go harder." Billy advised, shifting his eyes between his husband and the baby’s head. 

"Okay Billy." Steve had his eyes closed and remained focused. He was taking slow breaths in and out, working his daughter into the world. 

Steve had a few minutes until he got a second wind and started to groan, face scrunching from the pain. "I have to push again Billy!" He was cut off by another contraction and pushed out of instinct lifting his head off the pillow.

"Push, baby.” Billy had continued to coach his husband and a smile broke out across his face as her head crowned. He held up a mirror and Steve saw that she was crowning and had a full head of dark hair as well. He had small tears in his eyes and had the biggest smile on his face watching his daughter be born.

"Push baby, she’s almost here!" Steve went again feeling everything tear apart. "Good baby. Push again.’

Steve pulled his legs closer to his chest and pushed hard.

Her head suddenly popped out and Billy caught it in his hands. "Her head is out baby." He announced.

"Billy, make sure when she comes out you catch her because she's going to be slippery." Steve said, taking more deep breaths.

"I know baby. You just focus on getting her here. She's almost out." Billy added, wiping some of the blood off her face.

Steve got another contraction and pushed again.

"OW! Billy!-Push honey! It's her shoulders that are the hardest part!" He struggled while trying to get her out as Steve pushed. 

Steve screamed out in pain and her shoulders popped out one by one. He grunted from the feeling and pushed again.

"Oh my god babe! She's almost out push, baby!" Steve pushed the hardest he’s ever had to and felt his daughter leave his body.

It was an odd feeling but he didn't care because she was here and he was so happy about that.

Billy placed her on Steve’s deflated belly and his husband wrapped his arms around her the best he could.

Steve had tears rolling down his cheeks, as did Billy as they both watched their baby girl squirm on top of him. She began to cry and that made Steve feel like he was on the clouds.

He couldn't form words, he was overjoyed she was here. His sweet little angel was here. 

She settled down once he placed his hand over her small back and pushed her up to where his heart was so she would relax. His heart beating was what always calmed her. "Shh, shh, shh hi baby girl. Welcome to the world sweetheart." He whispered holding her close. He tilted his neck and looked down at her, seeing her tiny fist hitting his chest with no force and her small beads of eyes opening. "Hi beautiful girl." He smiled down at her as she looked up at him.

Billy came around and kissed his husband before kneeling by the bed to see his daughter. "Hi peanut." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her cheek and placing a gentle kiss on it. "She's so beautiful...thank you Steve." He quietly cried over them. 

"We made her together and now she's here babe." Steve said kissing him again just falling in love all over again.

**-Few Days Later-**

Scarlett has been such a good and quiet baby so far. She hasn't given them any problems whatsoever. Steve was happy she was finally here. He hasn’t been able to put her down ever since she entered the world.

She was just adorable and got her good looks definitely from her daddy. She has a mix of both their skin tones but it fits her well, especially with the soft blue eyes she has. She was going to be a heartbreaker in the future.

Steve was propped up in his bed just cooing over her. After the delivery, Billy took off the sheets and threw them away. Luckily, they bought new ones just in time. He got the whole room cleaned and 'sterilized' so that it was safe to sleep in.

Billy was still finishing up some things downstairs while Steve had the baby all to himself. He dressed her in pastel pink footie pjs and held her tiny hand as her small fingers wrapped themselves around his one.

She was sleeping and looked so peaceful as he rocked her back and forth on the bed lightly. Her head was so soft and she smelled so good, he could probably fall asleep right now if he wanted to.

After a short while, she finally decided to wake up and fluttered her eyes open.

"Why hello there beautiful." He whispered smiling at her little face.

She let out a soft moan and looked deep into his soul. He could almost feel how much she loved him but it couldn't compare to how much he loved her.

Billy eventually came up and sat next to his husband on the bed. Steve laid his head on his shoulder and he took Scarlett into his hands.

"I didn't know it was possible that we could make something so beautiful and special to our hearts like her." Steve nodded, agreeing with his husband. "I can't believe we're parents now Steve. I mean we have a little girl to look after now. A living breathing baby girl." 

"I know Billy. We're gonna be the best parents this universe has ever seen because we are going to love this little girl unconditionally and always be there for her through everything." 

"Yep, even shoo away the boys that will be begging for her at our doorstep." Steve laughed at that knowing Billy was definitely going to be the over protective papa bear.

"Oh Billy, we have a while until that actually happens." 

"I know.” Billy sighs and smiles down at their daughter. “We did good, baby." He added, kissing his husband, before continuing to peer down at their girl. 


End file.
